Conventional domestic pressing of garments is notorious for its tedium and classical inefficiency.
Commercial pressing advances over domestic pressing by using discrete pieces of equipment for discrete pressing jobs. While such equipment may suit mass production cleaning establishments, it is noted that as many as three specialized pieces of equipment can be utilized for pressing a single garment such as a shirt. Examples of such equipment include body presses, single cuff presses, single collar presses and single and dual sleeve presses.